1. Field
The current disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to closed-loop adaptive voltage scaling systems and methods for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimizing power consumption by an integrated circuit (IC) is typically one of the goals of both the IC manufacturer and user. Minimizing power consumption is particularly important in mobile devices, which typically rely on batteries for their power and are not regularly tethered to an electrical power grid. In general, for a particular IC operating at a particular frequency and temperature, the lower the input voltage level for IC components, the lower the power consumption by the IC. Lowering the voltage provided to IC components, however, reduces the performance level of the IC, and lowering the voltage too much will cause operational faults on the IC, where operational faults prevent the IC from operating at the expected performance level specified in the IC's specifications provided by the manufacturer.